Mia Santiago
Mia Santiago, Born Charlie Santiago, was born in the San Juan area in Puerto Rico. (then) His mom was African-American, while his dad was Hispanic. At the young age of 6, Mia and her family immigrated to the United States. They traveled from state to state until they finally settled in San Fransisco, CA. Mia lived there with her family until college at Berkeley. Mia graduated from Berkeley College with a Masters in Law. From there, she began her new law firm, Santiago & Associates. She had success with her business there and decided to move to Hawai'i to meet a man by the name of Dank Underwood. You see, at the time, Mia was a man (Charlie) and so was Dank. *tada* they were both gay! This was before any word of hacking had come out. Mia had known they had chemistry. They were two gay boys interested in politics and law. So, they got married! Unfortunately, it was all downhill from there. Dank had started his hacking process by sending out "SpottyFly" links. He sent one to Mia one night and began to hack her devices. He instantly knew her IP address and the location of her PC and iPhone. He also abused his power as a husband. He banned Mia from voting in 4 total elections and told her that she was forbidden from voting and if she did, he would do more hacking. She was frightened. She divorced him. Word got out about these hacks and the mods were debating over Atton/Dank's ban from MEC. Mia began a campaign to turn the temp ban into a permanent ban. She also shared the pms of him hacking with the then-owner David Delaney who made the executive decision to ban him. Mia was terrified about life. She found a man by the name of Adam Evans that was always there for her. They married during his campaign for president. That meant she was FLOTUS during his terms as POTUS. There were multiple allegations of him cheating but all were false. She stuck by his side as he did hers. It was a nice summer night, and then-Charlie felt comfortable coming out as trans to his husband. Unfortunately, Adam had politely ended the relationship. Mia met a man named Marty near after. They married, and are still living peacefully together. Books Mia Santiago has written two best-selling books; We Will Rise: How we can make change for the better" and "''No Shit: How I learned to regain hope and faith in myself through hardship and failure". She is in the process of making a We Will Rise documentary with Blockbuster-creating film studio ''Lucafilms.'' '''Campaigns: Mia has ran the following campaigns: * Ashton Shabazz For House (w/ Luca Bennito & Ashton Shabazz) * Ashton Shabazz For Senate (w/ Luca Bennito & Ashton Shabazz) * Santiago For President * Santiago For House * Mia For Chair * Evans For Governor * Mia for GA * Mia for Senate * Mia For Governor * Luca For House (W/ Bennito) * Santiago/Best * etc. Majority of them failed. The only ones that didn't were: 1,2,5,7.10